Drunken Trip
by Monsterkids
Summary: Jules's Birthday! Ed's Promotion! Wordy Back! And a lot of Vodka! It can't end well! PS. Greg is not alcoholic in this story, but of course I know he is in the show.
1. Jules's Birthday and weird promotion

Every year, each of us celebrating a birthday, it's a happy Day, not to mention that fact we are getting older. Jules has birthday today, but she decided to spend them quietly at her home after hard work. Naïve, with friends like she had, is not possible. She knew this, she felt that her plan will not come true, so she patiently waited for this "childish" colleagues come. She went to her dressing room, changed into her civilian clothes, hung up her uniform to the cabinet. She imposed on her jacket and walked out of the locker room. Sam stood before her with Spike, who kept the champagne. For the third year in a row, they making her the surprise, but this time something was different. Scarlatti didn't look weird, swaying slightly, propped up against the wall. He had a blush on his face, she realized why when she looked at the ground. Behind Spike lay empty bottle of vodka. She smiled to herself , her friend was drunk. But wait! Is it possible that he was so irresponsible and drank a whole bottle of vodka alone in the building where he works? It couldn't be true. For the answer she haven't wait to long as Greg appeared in the corridor, or rather appear and disappear. She heard singing Ed. Both men, trying to keep the rest of dignity, supported each other and went to the end of the corridor and stooped close to Winnie station. A woman covered her face, trying to hide her laughter.

-Winnie… something funny to you? – Greg leaned over the desk. From his bag which he held awkwardly, fell another empty bottle of vodka. Sam, Julse and Spike looked at the drunken boss. Scarlatti greatly saddened, stretched out his arms and leaned over an empty bottle.

-Ohhh, Boss! Carefully!

-Spike! It's empty! – Said Jules, putting a hand on his shoulder – Come on, I put you a drink.

-What occasion? Why you want put a drink for us? – Greg asked, clinging to the counter. Ed rested his head on his friend's shoulder, also expressing interest in this proposal.

-I have birthday today, and I thought that will be nice if we go for a drink as we have always done!

Greg sat up immediately , accidentally nudging Ed, who fell to the ground. Winnie ran behind the desk and helped him get up to is feet. – Ed, are you okay?

-Nothing. Dude, watch out!

-Sorry buddy! – Greg wanted to give apology but didn't hit Lane's hand. No longer thinking of his defeat , he turned to Jules – Do you have a birthday? Sorry, I forgot. Everything ….. that stupid promotion….

-Promotion? – Jules didn't hide his surprise. Promotion? What kind of promotion, he says.

-Ed is now a sergeant. We decided to celebrate it somehow, we had to do it after work, but…

-It didn't work! – said Spike who sat on the ground, considering that will be the best option considering how much his legs wanted to do different things as long as it doesn't stand straight.

-Congratulations Ed – Jules approached to Lane and hugged him. New sergeant did the same.

-Thank you. I feel really stupid that we forgot about your birthday this year.

-it's all right. Don't worry.

-No, no, no! – Far away they could hear the voice of Wordy. Who just came to the base of SRU. Each member of the team looked in amazement at his colleague. They don't expect him here, especially since he left them. – I'm home! But only for your birthday Jules. I booked a table at a restaurant, but seeing how happy you are, a better idea would be to go to the bar and have good time.

-Wordy. God, I'm glad you came, and that you remember. – Jules hugged Wordy. – How are you?

-All right. It's like holidays. So are we going?

Greg, Ed and Spike shouted "yes" and walked toward the exit. Wordy and Sam shook hands each other, then Bradock turned to Winnie. – Are you going?

-I am on duty.

-No you don't. I got it before. John will replace you. Dress up!

Winnie didn't wait any longer, ran to the locker room to change her clothes.

* * *

Downstairs three drunk men sitting in the back car's seat. At passenger seat sat Jules. View drunken friends sitting in the back, gave her so much joy that she has ceased to think of her lonely, quiet birthday spent at home. With them it was impossible to get bored. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam who boarding a car.

-Can we go? – asked Ed.

-We look forward to Winnie.

-But we have no place here! Maybe I will lead a second car? – added Greg.

-Good Idea! I'm going with you – Ed said. They both looked at Jules, who looked at them raw look. Greg came up to Ed, telling him on the ear. – You know what? I think it's a stupid idea.

Ed and Greg looked at each other, then laughed so loud. Jules made a face palm. Seeing the embarrassment of his girlfriend Sam grabbed her left hand. – Take it easy, they are drunk. Wordy take the other car and Winnie.

Suddenly the driver's door is opened. Leah stood there, looking curiously at Sam. The man turned toward her, smiling. – Hi Leah.

-Where are you going?

-We are going to celebrate birthday of Jules and Ed's weird promotion to sergeant.

-Congratulations. And you, my dear – Leah turned to Jules – Happy birthday.

-Thank You.

This nice moment interrupted by crazy Spike laughter, who probably heard one of those drunken jokes, which a sober person doesn't understand. Leah looked at three men with the acquisition. Seeing this, Jules responded. – Don't ask. Get in the second car, Wordy is back. Just wait for Winnie and will meet you at the bar.

-Wordy back? – asked Greg.

-Yes – added Sam. – Leah you will have the opportunity to talk with him. You too Greg!

-Great! – replied Parker.

-Well, I'm going. – Leah closed the door. Sam started the engine and dove off.

There was no turning back, they gone. They went to do it. They went to get drunk at best. Jules circled in her head a lot of questions, but one couldn't give her peace. Is it a good idea to take drunk friends to a bar to het them drunk even more? What the hell, it's my birthday!


	2. Boss, we have a problem

Oh yes, Jules was happy. Although she is again a year older. She was at work today, saved the people, and now she driving a car with three drunken friends who every day are deadly serious at work, and now they tell each other jokes, well don't hide this, those jokes don't make any sense. Oh, I'm sorry, that make sense for them. Callaghan feels very good, she sits next to her beloved, she feels safe with him, she knows what she wants, she wants him. She wants to spend day and night with him, she wants to grow old with him. She wants to have children with him. But there is one problem, a small problem. None of them knows about their relationship at work. They fear that a relationship with co-worker can hurt the whole team. They didn't have courage to tell them the truth. What if they accidentally find out about them, what if they will have feel sorry? No. Jules didn't want to think about it now, she goes to the bar to have fun, and drinks with friends. This is her day, the hour, and minute. She will be happy today. A day full of surprises, first ,her friends gave forgotten about her birthday. Second, Ed finally got his promotion. Now they have two sergeants. For this first sergeants she felt a great affection, he was her soul mate, she knew when he was in a bad mood, and he knows when she was. They shared a true friendship. Now please, the same sergeant who talks daily with criminals, desperate people, assassins, becomes the opposite and looks the straight in the eyes, now sitting in the back seat, completely drunk, not thinking about the problem … in fact , she don't know about Greg might think. It's hard to say. Spike….oh yes, Spike, no one like him disarm the bomb, really this guy has nerves of steel.

-We almost there – Jules heard the voice of her beloved. The voice soothed her, she could hear him for hours, but the beginning of their relationship wasn't successful. – Can you call to Wordy? Let us approach, it will be soon a detour.

-Sure – Jules pulled out a cell phone. Wordy, it was nice to see him, again. She missed him. Anyway, like everyone of the team One.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the place, parked cars and slowly got out. Apparently a matter of course but someone can complicated this. Let us return to out drunken trio, who decided to get off in a more original way. Why go through you door when you can get off the trunk and the driver's door? Logical isn't? Spike tried to open the door, but his eyes were playing trick on him, instead of the one, he saw two handles, which one she should choose? Yeah, he chose this non-existent.

-Boss?

-Yes? – Greg moved close to Spike.

-I think we have a problem.

-What?

-I can't open the door.

Parker thought for a moment, followed by repeating the error mate, also chose a non-existent handle. Ed trying to be more creative , and picked the trunk. He did it very well. Glad he went out. Jules standing net to Leah, they laughed quietly. Wordy with Winnie leaned against the car, looking at the situation.

-Why are you looking like that? – asked Ed, who improved his shirt.

-Nothing. Are you okay? You look like you just had … - Continued Sam, when Lane turned away from him, ran to fence and threw up.

-Ohhh – sober part of the team laugher loudly. Wordy felt that he made the right decision, to show up once again in the team, never mind that just for one day, and as a civilian. It's still the same people.

-Ed, you need help? – asked Jules, concerned. Lane shook his hand, implying that everything is fine. Sam gave him a white towel. After a while, Parker joined to them, going out by the driver's door. Sun slightly offended his eyes, hi covered them with his hands. A few seconds passed and the pain gone. Greg's joy when he saw Lane leaning next to fence was unprecedented. Gentleman was founded in the car who first will be feel sick.

Spike came out just like Parker. His reaction to the light was quite similar like Greg's except that the young technician set up a pair of sunglasses.

-So, we're going to play? – said Mike.

-Of course – said Wordy.

Sam put a towel into the car, and then he closed it. Jules, Leah and Winnie excitedly entered the bar. The band was playing a variety of songs. Women's sat at the table, quite large, in the end had to accommodate even the boys. After a while Spike and Wordy went to a bar. Behind them Greg, Ed and Sam. All eight friends already seated at the table. First round had put Jules, aftrer collecting orders, she went to the bar. This situation Sam couldn't lose, he had the opportunity to talk privately with Jules. Waiting for drinks Sam grabbed her hand, women looked at him with affection. Both recently confessed their love, wanted to say everything of all this. Jules felt a strange feeling that today might be the right moment for this. Sam saw her thoughtfulness.

-What about are you thinking?

-What?

-About what do you think? – repeated Sam.

-I thought that maybe today… - Jules hesitated. Same came even close to her.

-Honey?

-Maybe we should take advantage of the fact that boss is drunk, and tell him about us.

-Are you afraid of Greg?

-He is our boss, if something happens, he will be have inside department on his shoulders.

-Hey baby, Take it easy. Nothing is going to happened.

-You know what I mean. When a man is in love, he don't thinking rationally. When we are in work we must be focused on 200%.

Sam looked straight into Jules's eyes. He brushed her hair back. – Honey, I'm always focused, only on you view, of course, be distracted, but only for a few seconds.

-Those few seconds could cost live one of our team.

-Jules?

-Yes.

-Don't talk about this now. You have a birthday. Let's go to them and just let's party. What do you think?

Jules smiled. She knew that this case doesn't give her peace in the neat future, but Sam was right. It was supposed to be her day, today is a good time.

-Your drinks! – Barman put alcohol on the counter. Team at the table began to get impatient. When Sam and Jules put the drinks on the table , there was a euphoria. Wordy erected the first toast. He picked up his drink and said.

-My dear, I will use this opportunity today that Jules's birthday, best wishes. I wanted to say that the years when I worked with you were the best time of my life, not including of course my family. A lot of time passed and I will never forget it. I am very glad that you got the promotion Ed. You deserver for it. But boss?

Wordy turned to Greg, who listened him attentively. – What?

-If Ed is sergeant now, maybe it's time to take care of lieutenant?

-Patience, Wordy.

-Hey! Do you think he is better than me? – Lane slightly indignant.

-Of course I am. You are Loser! – Greg added. Everybody drank for that. Again, they were all together, there wasn't Lou, but everybody felt his presence. That day they will drink for him. The band played a song "You Sexy Thing – Hot Chocolate". Boys revived immediately. Spike grabbed Winnie to dance. Wordy asked Jules, and Sam , Leah. Greg and Ed were alone on the couch. They both looked at each other suspiciously. Dancing Callaghan looked at Wordy with disbelief.

-They will not do it, right?

-I'm afraid, but they do. – Wordy smiled.

Ed got up from the couch, stretch out a hand to sitting Greg. Parker looked at him.

-Gregory Parker, will you dance with me?

Parker stood up. – With the greatest pleasure!

At the sight of two policemen dancing in the rhythm of the song, with goofing , people began to clap. The two were stars of the night.


	3. Go home, Ed, you are drunk!

Team danced several times, of course with falls and strange situation. That evening, Spike and Winnie get closer. She watched him for a long time, he dreamed about her. His level of happiness reached a high level, adding alcohol in the blood, and here you go. He kissed her. They both wanted it. The other two drunken policeman lost interest in dance. They sat on the couch sipping another glass of vodka. Ed felt slowly the effect drink, he felt hot. He knew that if he decided to get up it will be end a pretty good and painful fall. His friend who sitting next to him, propped up his head with left hand, looking at the Winnie and Spike.

-They look nicely together. Like a couple. – said Greg, then he drank another glass of vodka.

Ed took Greg with his right hand, patted him on the back and spoke. – Now my friend, would you like to take for your love affairs?

-What are you talking about? Come on.

-Look! Do you see that blonde near the bar? Go for her, ask her for a dance. Maybe she say "yes". Who knows.

-Are you lost your mind? Go home, you are drunk.

-Yes. Yes, you have right. I'm drunk, but no less than you. So my brother, we're in this together.

-Eddy, you have a beautiful wife at home.

-Today there is no one at home. Sophie left with the children to her parent. For a weekend.

Greg poured some vodka into glasses, one of them he gave to Ed. – What the hell, let's drink for that. – Gentlemen drank three more times, talking about a very important issues of existence, which speaks the best, when you are drunk. Sam and Jules had a few drinks, and now they sit on the other side of the bar, on the couch, hugging each other. That was good. At the moment the singer singing "Jackie Deshannon – What the world needs now". Sam stood up, and held out his hand to Jules.

– Will you dance with me?

-With pleasure.

Love couple stood in the middle of the dance floor. They embraced tightly and began to sway to the rhythm of the song. Greg, when he heard the song, poured vodka on the table. Ed looked at him angrily.

-What are you doing!

-Sorry.

-Dude, we don't pour vodka, We drink vodka!

-I know. All because they let go such a sad songs. Anything would be better than this shit!

Ed moved to Greg. – So Parker! Move your ass and go to the blonde at the bar. She looks very nice, attractive woman.

-Stop it! As I already have to make new knowledge "love", don't you think I should do it while I am sober?

-At a sober you are a coward. Come on, move! Show her your Italian temper.

-What? – Greg looked with astonishment at Ed.

-Well what are you staring at? You have an accent, and you looks like…

-How?

-Well you look like, you look. Stop talking, go to work. Come on!

Men's drank another glass of vodka. Parker decided to get up, but it wasn't easy. His legs were like cotton wool. The room started to spin and our hero sat back dawn.

-Ohhh, I can't.

-Yes you can! Let me help you!

-I don't think it's a good idea. – Greg replied, but too late. Ed just stood up and pulled Parker's hand. Both man in a serious state of intoxication trying to go straight as much as it was possible, moved in the direction of beautiful woman standing a the bar.

Wordy and Leah smiled at each other, seeing how awkward their friends roam the floor.

-I bet that Boss will be the one who falls first. – Leah said. Wordy looked at het with admiration. – I like it. I give $10 for Ed.

-Okay! – said Leah.

Greg puts the steps carefully, looking at his feet, trying to control them. In his mind he told to himself "Just don't flip over". This short stretch of road that divides them form the bar, for them was like a minefield, one wrong move and BOOM! Ed followed all the time by his friend when disturbed him one little thing. His right shoe was untied. Imagine to tie a shoe, but seeing double and not being able to keep the balance? That is what happens in Ed's mind. With 100% concentration, he leaned forward. He grabbed Parker's shirt, he turned to him.

-What!

-Hold me! My shoe is untie! Are you hold me?

-Yes!

Ed gymnastics, trying to tie his shoe, probably already tried all ways. Finally he took off his shoe and left it in the middle of the dance floor. – Fuck it! – Next he went with only one shoe. Sitting at the bar, Wordy and Leah laughed.

Let's return for a moment to our love couples who are unaware of what their friends are doing, they are dancing to the a romantic song. Jules enjoyed that moment whose spent in the Sam's arms. Spike also feel great, that was like a dream, she was dancing with him, hugged him, he couldn't imagine any better evening.

Wordy told Leah about the last year, about how he spent time with his family, his children, his wife. About how much he is missing, but he knows that he made the right decision. He enjoyed that such a good cop like Leah took his place in the team.

-Let's drink for that! – Wordy proposed. She agreed, and they together drank another drink. After a while, the barman came over to them. – Everything okay?

-Yes, thank you. Very good drinks.

-Thanks. Look, I know this isn't my business, but they have probably enough. – The barman pointed at Greg and Ed, who are holding each other trying to come to the bar.

-Don't worry.

-They drank a whole bottle of vodka, and four drinks. - added barman.

-And a second bottle before they came here. Don't be afraid. We will escort them home safely.

-I understand. Have a good evening.

-Thank you. – The barman went back to his work. Wordy looked at Leah.

-What's wrong? – Asked Leah.

-Nothing. It was nice to talk with someone from the team. How are you doing?

-Great. I have many things , that I learned from them, and I never had such a wonderful boss.

-Oh yeah. He is the best. Remember, you can rely on them in any case.

-I know. They show me that everyday. For Team One!

A woman raised her glass, Wordy did the same. Sam, Jules and Winnie joined to the toast. It was one of the best birthday of Jules life, with friends and lover. She needed this evening, where she could have a drink, dance and enjoy life again. Sam poured vodka into glasses, Winnie sat next to Leah.

-Where you lost Spike?

-He went to the bathroom.

Leah smiled at Winnie. – Why are you laughing? – said Winnie.

-You like him, don't you?

- You can see this?

-You are blushing. You look nice together.

-I think I love him. I feel happy when he is next to me. – Leah hugged Winnie, who was very excited. Five friends drank another round of vodka. – For the Team One! – Wordy said.


	4. Wake up, Spike!

Our drunk heroes wasn't slowing down. Vodka from the bottle disappeared very quickly. Drink a drink. Humor didn't left, they laughing, telling jokes, remember the old times. The have a good time together. It's time to complete the story of Greg's and Ed's "The big bang". Both men finally came to the bar. Parker turned to Ed. – How do I look?

-Awful.

-Thank you. – Parker took a deep breath. – Let's do it.

He almost started a conversation with a beautiful blonde, but he had a doubt. Lane saw his friend's behavior, he put a hand on his shoulder. Parker turned to him.

-I can't Eddy. What I'm supposed to tell her?

Ed came up to Greg's ear and whispered something. Greg looked at him with embarrassment. Ed threw his hands helplessly. –What? You wanted a advice!

-Are you crazy?

-Come on!

Parker took another deep breath, counted to ten, and went to a beautiful blonde. For a long time he said nothing, just looked at her. Woman felt uncomfortable, a strange man staring at her. – Can I help you?

Ed seeing his friend helplessness, he walked beside him, nudging him.

Parker pulled out from a trance. – Oh, I'm sorry.

Oh no, Greg just forgot text that Ed told him. He began to panic, now he can't just walk away. He focused. – Are you a robber?

The woman looked at him like an idiot. She felt a little weird, the same guy who stared at her for no reason, now accesses her of stealing? - I beg you pardon? I'm no a robber!

-What a shame!

-Why?

-Because you stole mu heart.

Ed, who standing behind him laughed loud, he didn't believe that his friend really tell this. Parker stared at the women who was silent. She smiled at Parker. – Oh you are sweet.

A smile appeared on Parker's face. Ed congratulated him, patting him on the back, then returned to his couch and drank another glass of vodka. Greg was left alone, usually he don't have a problem talking with people, but it was a completely different situation. Now very attractive woman stood in front of him and he was drunk as a pig.

-Will you dance with me? – he asked.

-Sure.

Parker with new woman went to the dance floor. Team who is sitting at the table began to applaud them.

-I can't believe he did it. – said Jules.

-Tomorrow he will not remember this. – said Wordy – Well, maybe someone wants to dance with me?

Girls refused. Wordy looked at sitting Sam.

-Oh no! Don't even think about it! – said immediately Sam. – Take Ed!

-Hey, I'm dancing only with my Greg. – said Lane.

The team laughed. It's been a long time since Winnie, Jules and Sam mounted their table. Leah looked around the bar. Wordy looked at her curiously.

-What are you looking for?

-Not what, but who!

-Okay, so who you are looking for?

-Spike. It's been a long time, when he went to the bathroom.

The team looked at each other. Winnie covered her mouth with her hands. – Oh God.

-Probably, he fell asleep in the toilet! – Wordy said , then he stood up. – Come on , Sam, we have to bring him here.

The two men, walked away from the table. Ed moved to Winnie – Has anyone told you, that you look nice together?

Sam and Wordy went into the men's bathroom. Which was empty. They checked on by one cabin, until they came to one that was closed, just sticking shoes. Sam climber up the door and saw Spike who sitting on the toilet, which… asleep. Sam laughed – Wordy, he really fell asleep.

-Wake him up!

-Spike! Wake up! Spike! Wordy, he doesn't wake up!

Wordy looked around the bathroom. He saw a bucket in the corner. He lifted it and poured water into it. He gave bucket to Sam. – Pour it on him.

-Are you sure?

-Do you want to wake him up or not?

Sam shrugged his arms and poured water from a bucket on Spike. Young techniques jumped. He did't expect that… wet… waking up.

He panicked and opened the door so hard, that Sam fell on the ground. Wordy grabbed nervous Spike. – Relax, it's okay Spike!

-Wordy! What the fuck! Are you crazy?

-Sorry, we couldn't wake you up. – Added Sam, who lying on the ground.

-How long did I sleep?

-Half-hour. – said Wordy. – Come, let's take a drink.

-Yeah good idea. – Spike came out of the bathroom. Wordy smiled to himself. – That was good.

Sam held you his hand, expect help with getting up. When the two men came out of the bathroom, right next to them Greg fell. Holding his left cheek. Wordy helped him to stand up. Sam looked at the blonde, who was furious.

-Idiot! – She screamed the whole bar. One of her friends pulled her aside.

Sam looked at his boss, who was still holding his cheek. – Are you okay?

-Yeah.

-What have you done to her? – asked Wordy.

-Nothing. I stepped on her shoe a few times.

-Come to the table. – Wordy with drunken boss walked to the table. Ed looked at Greg with a smile on his face.

-Why are you laughing? – Greg asked, annoyed.

-Nothing. I guess you are not so sweet.

-Give me a break.

The whole team raised glasses up. Wordy decided to make a toast. – For the boss's ex-girlfriend. – They all drank vodka. They just sit with a good mood. It was probably the quietest hours of the whole evening. Seemed to be there would be no disaster when suddenly. Someone came on the scene…


	5. I love you!

As I Said, out team decided for a hour calm down and without any major mishaps, just sit at the table and talk. The evening was a quite surprising, recall, drunk trinity in SRU, Parker's failed date, Lane's lost shoe, Spike sleeping on the toilet. And many other small, strange events. But it made the evening special and unique. It's almost 1 am. All members of the team were a beat drunk, some less, others more, but it didn't matter. I wonder one thing. Why no one didn't think about that, they all have tomorrow a duty? I hope there is someone responsible who even the influence of alcohol, still thinking rationally…. Oh who I'm kidding. I lost my faith when our generous Sam decided, not know for what reason, to get up and go on stage. Band who decided announce him just added fuel to the fire.

-Ladies and gentlemen, we have a brave one, handsome man, who wants to announce something.

All eyes in the room, was directed toward the police officer, who was walking toward the stage. Winnie, Wordy and Leah looked at each other, then at his colleague wondering what's going to happen soon. At this point we should also think about it, but perhaps more interesting issues is why the other members of the team isn't interested. The answer isn't so complicated . Lane with Spike decided to drink vodka, it doesn't matter that they already have a few pre mille. And Greg who was the boss should watch over his team, he decided to take a nap. Oh yeah, our responsible sergeant was sleeping on the couch, I can't say what funny position he had, it difficult to describe for me. Lane looked at him, and then returned to drinking.

-Well, for the new sergeant, that's you, my dear Ed.

-And for this, behind me. – Said Ed.

Spike shook his head, they raised their glasses and drank vodka. Let's go back to Sam, in the meantime, he has already entered the stage. Vocalist of the band gave him the microphone. Drunken Sam, grabbed a tripod, so that he kept the balance. He said something to vocalist's ear. Jules sitting at the table wondering what her beloved invented. But she have never guessed.

Sam nodded to the audience, he leaned over the microphone. – Hi everyone. My name is Sam. I'd like to sing a song for my girlfriend.

And that's when Jules should be upset, she should get a heart attack, her love just wanted to tell their a little secret. Well she should, and probably would have done, if she wasn't drunk. Jules's eyes filled with tears, she thought it was very romantic. Sam smiled at her from the scene. – Jules, I love you. This song is for you!

Wordy, Leah and Winnie looked for happy Callaghan. Even Ed and Spike who were busy to drinking vodka, applauded. Sam bowed again and gave the signal for band. The drummer started with rhythm, the pianist joined to him. The band began to play a song from the famous musical Grease – You are the one I want.

In due time, Sam began to sing, often changing the text :

**I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control****  
****Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'**

**I better shape up,****  
****cause you need a Man**

**and my heart is set on you****  
****You better shape up, you better understand,****  
****to my heart I must be true****  
****Nothing left, nothing left for me to do.**

Singer sang the rest of the song, as Jules threw her arms around Sam neck. They kissed on stage. The team got the applause. Beloved breathed a sigh of relief, Sam kissed Jules again, she looked at him.

-Are you crazy?

-Why?

-You told them about us….

-I told them the truth, that's what I feel. I love you.

-I love you too.

Sam asked Jules for dance, the dance will be theirs. Our drunk part of team talked a little bit about their colleagues affair, but they guessed for a long time. Rather they relieved, finally it's all clear. Yeah, so our lovebirds danced on the dance floor. Winnie sat clinging to Spike, I think is preparing a second affair in the team. Leah spoke with Wordy. Let's see what happens with Greg and Ed. Not much. Parker is still sleeping, Ed watched couple Spike and Winnie, sitting next to him. Wordy and Leah have fun with each other's company. And his best friend, his pair of the evening, just sleeping. Not seeing what he can do with himself, he sat next to Greg. He is just sitting like that for a moment, when something began to disturb him. He looked at the scene , but the sound he hear is not sound like the band playing. He thought it was the phone. He touched his pocket, but he didn't feel the vibration. He looked at his friends but none of them received the phone. A sound still disturb him. The last he did, that looked at the sleeping Greg. The sound came from his pants pocket. He pulled out Greg's cell phone, when he saw the ID, he was afraid. He was pale. He looked helplessly at his friends sitting at the same table. Wordy first realized that something was wrong.

-Ed, are you okay?

-We have a problem.

Leah, Spike and Winnie joined to the conversation, looking curiously at Lane.

-What's the matter, Ed? – Spike said.

-It's Greg's phone.

-Well, and what about that?

-It rings!

-That what the phone do, Ed. – said Leah. – Just pick up. Or wake sergeant.

-I think it's a very bad idea. – Ed looked at the empty bottles of vodka, then at the drunken sereant and his friends. Wordy stood up and took a cell phone from Lane. – Oh shit!

-Now you? – Leah was surprised why they just panic. – What is it?

-The Commander.

Smile vanished from their faces. It is the sergeant's superior. If Greg picked up the phone, the commander realized that he is completely drunk. They all drunk and tomorrow, or today they have a duty. Wordy decided to calm the situation.

-Okay, good. Let's think. – At this point, the phone stopped ringing.

-For what? It stopped. – said Lane.

Wordy sight sergeant's cell. – He will call back.

-For what? It's probably nothing. – added Leah.

-Commander called 17 times. I think it's something important, and certainly call back. And better that sergeant or any of as received.

-But we are drunk! How this supposed to help serge? – asked Spike, who doesn't focused on what he just said, he drank a glass of vodka with Lane. Wordy, seeing that they will not help, he turning to Winnie and Leah. – Maybe you?

-Oh no! U just answered phones! – Winnie spread his hands helplessly.

-So you fit perfectly!

-I don't think so!

-And what about you? – Wordy said, pleadingly.

-Forget it!

Wordy lefts his hands. That was the end for them. He already lost his hope, when Leah came up with good idea. – Maybe Jules? She knows the boss. And she didn't drink a lot today. I mean, least of us.

Wordy shook his head and walked to the middle of the dance floor, where Jules and Sam were dancing. The man looked at them scared. Lovers understand that something is wrong. They stepped aside as not to interfere with dancing people. – What's wrong, Wordy?

-We have a problem, we need your help, Jules.

-My? What just they did?

-This time, nothing. Commander has called to sergeant several times. But he was asleep and he didn't answer.

-Thank God. – said Jules. – What do you want me to do?

-We have come to the conclusion that… - Wordy took a deep breath. - …that you are the most sober person.

Jules rolled her eyes, took a Parker's cell and left the bar. She dialed the commander number again.

_**Parker! What the hell it's wrong with you! Why you don't answer the phone! You know what's going on here! Parker! Are you there! When you come back to the base, I will kill you! **_

Jules froze, the commander didn't sound happy. But there was no turning back, she had to use their skills of negotiator and alleviate somehow this situation.

The team was waiting at the table, waiting for a message from Jules. You really believe they are just sitting and waiting? I don't think so. After drinking so much alcohol and drinks, Lane felt it was a good time to go to the toilet. His friend woke up and he went with him. The team of course didn't inform him about miss call…..calls come from commander. Men went into the men's room. Parker felt that the floor began to turn, he leaned against the wall. When he saw himself in the mirror, he surprised a little.

-My God, how I look! I never looked worse.

Lane decided to go to the cabin culturally when his phone rang. Parked turned on the tap, and rinsed his face when he looked up and saw in the mirror horrified Lane. He turned back to him. He looked like he just saw a ghost. Greg approached to him.

-Are you okay?

-So… so..p….

-What?

Greg couldn't understand the gibberish of his friend, Greg came closer to him. Almost he went with Lane to the cabin. Lane showed him the phone. – Check it out!

-Okay, I'm looking. And what do I see?

-Sophie, she called to me all evening.

Greg looked at Ed, he did a good face for the bad game, and decided to do something about it.

-Give it to me.

Ed reluctantly gave his phone to his drunk friend. He had nothing to lose. After so many missed calls he was already dead. Greg decided to call back to Ed's wife.

-Sophie? Hi! …. What? Drunk? No!

Lane knew that the situation is hopeless. Even he heard his wife scream.

-But still, Sophie, let's talk about it! We will find a solution to this situation. – Parker decided to negotiate with the angry Ed's wife. But when she yelled at him louder, poor Greg dropped Ed's phone, which unfortunately fell into the toilet. Lane didn't manage to catch it, they both heard only PLOOM! That was the end of phone life. None of them didn't want pick it out of there. Lane glared at Greg.

-Men! Why so aggressive! I will wait outside.

They couldn't stand long being so serious, they laughed out so loud over a few seconds.


	6. God! My eyes!

So, like that passed the hours spent at the bar. Our heroes for sure, will be remembered by the barman, who never had so much orders from one table. He works everyday with drunk people. He heard amazing stories told by Ed, who decided told his woes to the barman. Sam and Jules had finished dancing, sitting now with Wordy and Leah at the table, sipping the last drink. Winnie and Spike were dancing slow dance, hugging each other.

Jules could certainly say, that it was one of the best birthdays she had, unfortunately already over, because it is already the fourth. Spending such a good time, no one bothered to look at the clock, completely lost track of time. Greg was the first who get up from the couch, he decided to go after his friend. He walked over the bar, put a hand on Ed's shoulder. – Time to go Ed.

-Where do you want to go?

-Time to get another drink! I'm waiting for you with glass of vodka , over an hour. I thought you will back!

-You waiting for me? – Ed smiled sweetly at Parker.

Greg lowered his head. – I waited for the first ten minutes, then I drank with Spike and Sam.

Ed didn't hide his indignation. Greg saw that. – Sorry Ed. Come. I have a drink for you!

Ed with Greg walked toward the table when the barman called them. – Gentlemen, I think, you have enough ! You are quite drunk. I order a taxi for you if you want?

-We want to drink! – Greg shouted, and they rushed to the table. Barman left his head helplessly. It's fourth, for an hour he should closed and go home. Tomorrow he have the first shift. But our heroes bought a lot of alcohol, so he patiently waited.

In bar, full of drunk people aren't hard to argue, just a difference in political views, or cheering the other team. That night didn't lucky for Parker. A new girl, he just met, leaved him, he got drunk like a pig, Commander is so angry and Lane's wife too. He drowned in toilet his friend call phone. Probably he will be not remember anything. And now this….

A very tall and fat man, with unkempt, long beard decided to talk with his friend. Just a pity that he owned him a lot of money. This night he chose wrong bar, he managed to avoid his lender for a good few weeks. Our heroes too long work in this profession, to sense upcoming fuss. The bar was almost empty, only Team One and this two men who looks like they want to throw in each other throats. Wordy and Sam pointed at men's. The both hot up and calmly walked to the enemies. Jules grabbed at the last minute Sam's hand. – Just be careful. They don't look too nice.

-I am always careful.

Wordy was almost at the men, but his companion was now in amorous dalliances. In a normal situation he will left him alone, but in this moment was really danger situation, and he is alone. –Sam, damn, come here!

The young officer waved his hand, kissed Jules and ran to Wordy. – Do you have any plan?

-We will improvise.

-Good plan.

Unfortunately, not all were so courageous as the two of Team One. Ed, Greg and Spike chose to drink the last bottle of vodka. Leah and Jules rooting for the other team members, who were trying to keep the peace in the bar. Winnie looked pointedly at fellow drinkers, she should be mad for them because they just sit when Sam and Wordy go to two riders. But that night she was in love in Spike, she couldn't be angry at him, he was too sweet for her.

Our bearded biker after having a short conversation with his debtor, he grabbed his leather jacket and pushed to the wall. He raised his clenched right hand, ready to strike. Wordy at the last minute prevented him from hitting the debtor. – I'm sorry, but we don't want here fighting.

Motorcyclist looked at Kevin and his hand which he was holding motorcyclist hand. Wordy understand that this is a good time to let go. He took a step back, looked at Sam and asked for help. Sam decided to enter the action, and stood between the rider and debtor. – We're the police, you don't want to get in trouble, just go away.

Motorcyclist laughed, with his low voice. He was much taller and more powerful than our friends. He leaned forward and looked straight in the Bradoock eye. Sam immediately felt smeely breath. He used his experience and mastered the nerves. – You blonde , make me get out of here?

-Yes. Het out, and no one gets hurt!

-Really?

-Yes – Said Greg firmly. No one known why he decided to help his friends.

Motorcyclist turned back, where Greg was. Next to right was smiling Ed, who always cover Parker's back. Parker looked at the rider's feet, then the knees, then onto his stomach until he made eye contact. Wordy and Sam looked at quite a dangerous situation, but none of them mad any movement. Girls sitting at the table were also not quiet. Barman joined to them, he didn't want to brawl in bar, not at his shift. – Take away your drunken friends!

-I beg your pardon? They're just trying to save your place! – Winnie sad, sitting next to snoring Spike, who takes a nap.

-It's will end badly. – Jules added.

She couldn't think of anything worse. Motorcyclist leaned over Greg, they both see their eyes. Parker drank a glass of vodka for courage, then handed it to Ed. Lane somehow doesn't grab a glass, and broke. –Oops.

Parker looked around the bar, when his eyes met again with rider's vision, said. – Wow, you're huge!

Wordy did face palm. That was the end, his boss couldn't say nothing more foolish. Motorcyclist took a swing and hit Greg in the face. He fell slightly stunned, face to the ground. He had a cut on his lip, and blood flew from his nose. Ed looked at lying Parker. This giant was hit his friend. Oh no, he couldn't just leave it like that. When the motorcycle turned to Sam and Wordy, Ed fell on his neck, trying to hit him in the head. Wordy instinctively helped bring down the giant to the ground. With the help of Sam, the managed to overpower motorcyclists. Its debtor seized the opportunity and escaped from the bar.

Jules saw the feeling man – Sam! He's getting away!

Bradoock gave chase for the debt. They ran from the bar. Jules who is very worried about her lover, ran after him. – Jules, stop! – Leah tried to stop her but she disappeared behind the bar's door. The officer saw the Wordy and Ed wrestle with the rider, she ran to their bag as tear gas. I added that now she was as drunk as colleagues? If so, you can guess got it ends. Holding a can of gas in front of her, approaching a step towards fighting men. Motorcyclist pushed Ed, he fell to lying Greg. Parker didn't hide the pain, he cried aloud. –God! Ed!

-Sorry!

-Get off me!

Lane tried to get up, but his legs refused to obey him. – No way, I don't feel my legs!

-Ed! I'm warning you!

Greg felt a strange tightness in his stomach, oh yeah, he wanted to vomit. He tried to pin down his friend, but he was too heavy. –Ed get off!

-Easy!

-I will throw up!

At these words, the barman ran to the bar and get a bowl. As soon as he ran to the lying sergeant at the last minute. Parker threw up, ideally in a bowl. Barman sighed with relief. Lane lying on Parker, didn't hide his indignation. – Awful! Greg! My god! What did you eat?

-I warned!

Let us return to Leah, who bravely followed to help Wordy. Motorcyclist pushed his against the wall, and held his shirt. He was about to take a swing when he heard a woman's voice, behind him.

-Hey you! Huge!

Angry biker turned immediately. Leah pushed the button and released the gas. Unfortunately in Kevin's eyes. Wordy fell to the ground, screaming and holding his face. Leah dropped the box, She just knocked his buddy. She was now alone with the motorcyclist. Probably that ended with the big bruise. But, barman stood between them with a baseball bat.

-I endured your behavior, but I will not let you hit a woman. Get out of here, or I will call the police. No kidding.! – Motorcyclist obediently to the surprise of all, just came out. After a while the heard the engine and he drove away. Leah knelt beside Wordy, who covered his face.

-Show me!

-My eyes!

-Easy! Do you have any ice? – She asked barman.

-I will get it.

Wordy lowered his hands, his face was red and irritated eys tightly. Leah covered her mouth, she couldn't belive what she just did. This could have ended tragically, he could lose the vision. Fortunately, Kevin opeden his eyes, despite how much it burned, everything was fine.

-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wanted to help.

-All right.

The barman brought the ice. Then he lifted Ed of lying Parker on the ground. Lane sat down on the couch next to Spike who was kissing Winnie. He looked at them for a while, but he was to tired and drunk to curious. The barman helped Greg's to get up. He held a bowl of vomit, as if it was his beloved mascot of childhood. Blood covered his face. Ha had a nasty cut on his lip. As soon as he sat down next to Lane, he vomited again. Ed again abhorred. But he had no way out. On the one hand he had vomiting Greg, on the other hand a kissing couple. He decided to close his eyes and wait for end.

Wordy asked barman to call a taxi. The evening was exciting enough. After about 20 minutes taxi drove up. Leah tried to get through to Sam and Jules. Once they have picked up, she found out they spend the lovely night in a motel. Ed holding Greg, who had enough, like Ed of course. Wordy promised to barman, that Jules will pay the bill tomorrow. He left his ID as a proof. The barman didn't have anything to complain about, he earned a lot of money and tip from drunk police.

Winnie and Spike first went into taxi. A woman sat on his lap. Back then, our masters get in. I understand that there were only four places in the car. But wouldn't be more logical if Leah, sat on the lap on of them? Yes it would. But Ed decided to sits on Parker's lap. Leah doesn't mind having last , third place in the back. Wordy as the most sober member of the team sat in the front.


	7. Where are we going?

Frankly, I admire taxi drivers patience and perseverance, who carries from about a half hour,six drunken people, who on a simple question "Where are we going?" can't answer. A man close to fifty, with a slight beard, hated night courses, which he takes people who usually are hesitant to start talking about stupid topics, existential problems of the world. Not one tough guy cry on, no one cold bitch threw a stone from the heart. People changed in this car. Unfortunately for our taxi driver, it was a bad night, he found very undecided people. We could say, that wherever he blew them up, they would be happy.

After hearing the umpteenth time this same song, a taxi driver gently intimated that he starts to get nervous. Wordy as a representative of drunken six, decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled out of his inside jacket's pocket a notebook. From driver, he borrowed a pen. He wrote all the addresses on a sheet, which gave to taxi driver.

"You realize that, handing you in six different places will cost you a lot?"

"You got it!" Joined Parker, leaning from Lane's shoulder. " Jules pays. "

"Who is Jules?"

"We're back from her birthday party." Said Wordy, reaching into the other pocket of his jacket, pulling out the $300. "Enough?"

The taxi driver took the money and went to the first place from the Wordy's list. The first was Winnie's home. A woman feel very good on lap of her boyfriend. She didn't want to part with him, he felt the same. They get close to each other that night, even they are completely drunk. But as the saying goes "Love is Love".

They pulled into a housing estate. Driver opened the door. Winnie got out, but Spike didn't want to let her hand go. A young man got out of the car and passionately kisses his sweetheart.

Greg and Ed couldn't left it without comment. Both pulled out (nowhere) bottle of champagne. I don't know who came up with idea to shake the bottle and shoot cork in the middle of the car. Fortunately no one was hurt. The taxi driver just nearly get obsessive, but he remembered the huge profit awaits him. Boys raised a toast to the new couple. Winnie guilty whispered something in Spike's ear, judging by the blush that was something romantic. Young techniques bent to boys and Leah still sitting in the car.

"Sorry guys! But this beautiful woman, can't spend this crazy night alone."

"Bye, Spike!" Ed and Greg replied, sipping champagne (Like a Boss).

The next stop is Leah's house. It wasn't long road, but always must be taken into account, the overall condition of the passengers. Parker felt awful, Harlem Shake is nothing to that, what was going in his stomach. He gave the champagne to Ed, who sat at the empty space.

"Mr Driver, can we stop?"

The taxi driver looked in the mirror. He immediately pulled over, when he saw the pale face of sergeant.

"Why we stopped?" Said Wordy, who just woke up. " What's going on?"

"Your friend isn't feeling well."

Wordy turned back. As soon as the car stopped, Leah opened the door and let her boss out, who immediately threw up. She carefully pulled handkerchief from her bag. Kevin, who felt strong enough, took a bottle of champagne of Lane's hands who was sleeping and threw out the window. He could see the gratitude in driver's eyes.

"Is he all right?" Asked driver with worried voice.

"I'm sorry for that" Said Wordy.

"It's fine. I'm used to. This events are always ends the same. In trunk I've got the water, it might help.

"Thank you."

Wordy pulled from the trunk bottle of water and handed it to Greg. The sergeant was already enough. Without resistance he benefited from Wordy's help in getting back to the car. Moments late, Parker was asleep, resting his head on Ed's shoulder. Leah prepared to leave, when taxi pulled up at her apartment, she thanked the driver for safe driving and she got out.

Then they arrived at the Lane's house. Wordy gently opened the door. He helped Ed get off the car, he leaned him against the car's door, then searched Ed's pockets looking the keys. Accompanied him to the door. After a while of targeting key into the hole, Ed finally found a home.

"Thanks Kevin. I'll already be fine."

"I'll walk you to your bed"

"Oh no, buddy, we don't know each other so well." He jerked.

"Come on, Ed!"

Lane put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Listen to me, you are good man. Please, make sure that Greg got home safely, ok?"

"You know I will do that."

Lane smiled to younger colleague, then staggered and in some places even on all fours, he went up the stairs, straight to his bedroom. Wordy put the key on the drawer and closed the door behind him.

Kevin offered driver to blow them up to the front of sergeant house. He had a ten minutes of walk to his apartment. The walk on the fresh air would do him good. As he decided as well they did. Driver helped lead Parker to the door.

"You can go now, you are probably exhausted" Said Wordy.

"You weren't easy passengers, that's true." Driver smiled. "But it was nice to meet you."

"You…. Now you see…and yes…no…" Greg began to mumble something, but only useful thing he did, that he sat down on the stairs. The driver looked first at him, then at Wordy, who again thanked him and assured that they will be fine. Kevin put key in the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sergeant was on his own feet and seemed to be in better shape than a few minutes ago.

"Go home! I can handle this!"

"Are you kidding? Oh no, I promised…"

"Go home Wordy. I will see you tomorrow at the base."

"Chief?"

Suddenly the Kevin's phone started ringing, it was his wife. He promised her, that he would return before midnight and now it is almost six. She was worried about him. Walked away from sergeant he picked up the phone. His wife was furious, explaining it to her took a long time. When he finished talking, Greg was already gone. Wordy thought that his boss handled this and now he is safe at home.

When Kevin went to his house, he pulled out form the fridge a water, he poured into a glass and drank it. He felt immediately better. He took off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants. Didn't even notice that, he lost somewhere between the club and the house his jacket. But who cares about it, five in the morning?

It's almost sixth in the morning. Lane who is sleeping in his son bed heard a loud knock to the front door. First he thought that is was Sophie, but she hadn't back until evening. He had no idea who would be want something from him. He barely got up from bed, clutching the railing, went downstairs. He opened the door in which…didn't see anyone. He thought it was the side effects of drinking alcohol. He closed the door, but after a few steps he heard a loud knock again. This time he opened the door more forcefully, still no one was there. Suddenly he felt something pulling his sock. He looked down an saw Greg, who probably had miscalculated the number of stages.

"Greg?"

"Ed! Can I stay in your place for tonight?"

"But Greg, Wordy took you home!"

"I know, but his wife called. He was busy, and I broke the key and I couldn't enter. "

"What about Wordy? He let you come here alone?"

"He was talking on the phone, I didn't say anything, I just get me on here."

Ed helped a friend get up and invited him to his home. Before he closed the door something caught his attention, namely the lack of shoes. But it was too early to think about it now.


	8. I'm done!

Greg unsteadily came into the kitchen, with spinning in his head. Even though he had felt better than an hour ago, the effects of drinking vodka, he knows very well. Ed went to the refrigerator. He opened the door and saw a void. "God, the wife at home is a treasure.

He turned his attention to his friend, who, how can I say it, he tried to sit on a chair. However, double vision, didn't help him with this simple task. Ed offered his help, but Greg was too proud to admit that he can't do this himself, he just refused. Lane once again recreated the fridge, if by some miracle it had completed since the last time. He found only a piece of cheese, a sausage, ketchup and two bottles of beer. To be a good steward, he pulled cheese, sausage and ketchup and put it on the table. When he returned back to the fridge, he heard a loud bang. Greg didn't chose the appropriate chair, and fell to the floor.

Lane, as best he could, he went straight to help his friend. But at the sight of Parker, who laying on the ground, Ed laughed out loud. Greg was too intoxicated by alcohol to feel the pain. Generally he looked very unfavorably, still had bruises after the fight with the rider. On the collar of his shirt were traces of blood. Ed helped him to stand up and sit down on a chair at the table.

Parker carefully studied the cheese and the bottle of ketchup. Ed sat down across him with two bottles of beer. He opened it and set on the table.

"Cheers, my friend."

"I don't know Ed, I think a have…" Greg felt his stomach begs for mercy. Ed saw his friend's hesitation, he made cat's eyes, trying to persuade Greg to even swallow. It's took a moment, but finally Parker agreed.

Both men, drank everything. Ignoring their bad state, they talk about important male issues. When tiredness has already reached a very high level, Ed decided that they will put to sleep nicely. It's easy! Nevertheless, not for them.

The boys were able to help each other get out of the kitchen and get to the hallway. Unfortunately, the view wasn't too good. Stairs! When you are drunk, they become your biggest enemy. Greg looked at Ed, and Ed looked at Greg. Parker leaned against the wall, feeling that it will be really bad soon. Lane as usual brave and fearless, entered the first step. Clinging to the railing, slowly overcame steps.

"Come on Greg! You can do it!"

"I don't know, Eddie, I don't feel so good."

"Don't whine! Come on!"

Greg pushed away from the wall, as soon as he grab the railing. He lifted tentatively his left leg and made first move. A moment later he was on the third step. Unfortunately, Lane felt dizzy, he was losing control of his body. He hadn't even warn his friend, who climbed the stairs. Ed let go of the railing and flew back. Greg gad only look up, when Lane's body hit him. They both fell down the stairs, luckily they didn't go too far.

Hotel , 9.00

Jules slept with Sam in a hotel room. Their clothes were scattered, pants lay on the ground, shirt, shoes on a chair. Looks like they had a great moment together. Jules woke up with a terrible headache. When she opened her eyes, she didn't know where she is. It was like a black hole, she had no idea, what she done with Sam, in a hotel room. Why she is naked? She decided to settle down, and look for she's phone. Jules got up, dressed Sam's shirt and went to the corner where her handbag lay. She threw the entire contents on the ground, picket up the cell.

"What the hell… It's not my cell phone. It's Greg's" Jules looked at the time, suddenly she screamed. Sam woke up, he jumped out of bed, staring in horror at Jules.

"Honey, what's going on?" He came closer to her, but in the middle of the road he stopped and looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea. I don't have my phone, but I have Boss's phone. I woke up naked in a hotel room, I can't remember anything. I finally, we overslept, we will be late to work."

"Damn it, we dress up and go, Jules. Maybe in base, the rest will tell us what happened yesterday."

"I really don't remember. God, after all it was my birthday, and I don't remember."

He kisses her on the forehead. "It seems to me, baby, that overdid the alcohol. "

Jules clung to Sam, they have been for a long time. Then collected their things and prepared to leave.

Lane's Home, 9.20

Ed still lay on Greg, near the stairs. They had to sleep immediately after the fall. Lane didn't hide his surprise the fact, e lies on his friend. He rolled to the side and lay on his back. The whole room was spinning and his stomach turned on the alarm. Ed knew this is a moment of vomit, beer wasn't the best idea at the end of that heady night. He got up on his knees and on all fours he went into the kitchen, where he relieved. Greg woe up when he heard sounds of his friend vomits. He lifted his head slightly but the image was blurry. His head ached terribly, also his back. He looked ahead and saw the stairs. Then he looked left and saw the living room and sofa. At that moment he could kill, to just be able to lie down on a soft bed. He grabbed the railing and stood up. Leaning against the walls, TV, piano, he finally arrived and threw himself onto the couch. He didn't have wait long. Greg immediately fell asleep. Lane didn't have the strength to get up from the floor. He just lay back and fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

Wennie's House, 9.40

Camden liked to get up early in the morning. She had prepare scrambled eggs for breakfast. Brewed coffee and set the table. Earlier, she took a refreshing shower. She looked into her bedroom where Spike still was sleeping. Winnie lay down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. She stoked his hair and whispered into his ear. "I love you."

Spike opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of a woman. Everything would be beautiful if it wasn't that awful headache and strange feeling in his stomach.

"Spike, I made breakfast."

"You're an angel."

"I know. Can you come to the kitchen? Coffee is ready."

"Of course, I can do it myself, why shouldn't I?" Spike got out of the bed, when he made the first step, he felt dizzy. Mike immediately lean on the wall. He was still under the influence of alcohol. Winnie quickly ran up to him.

"Maybe , I can help you, huh?"

"I'd love to" Spike kissed his sweetheart. " How do you do that, you're so beautiful?

Winnie just smiled and helped Spike get into the kitchen. After eating breakfast and drinking hot coffee, Mike felt a lot better. "I needed this"

Scarlatti noticed that Winnie is concerned about something. He grabbed her hand and looked straight into his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I wonder if we will not have problems at work."

Spike asked the woman to come to him. Winnie sat on his lap, hugging him. "We were very drunk yesterday, especially Boss and Ed. And today we gave a duty."

"We will figure something out, don't worry. And don't worry about guys. They always have problems with the commander."

"Do you remember anything from yesterday's party?

"No, but It mean that was epic party." Spike grabbed her hand and kissed his lover. "I love you."


	9. Honey? You're back!

Sophie with kids returned home early. Clark pulled suitcase of the trunk out. Sophie was on the phone with her friend, holding Izzy on her hands. "Yes, we had just arrived. What? No, I still haven't seen him. I'm sure he is working hard now."

Oh yes, surely Ed is very tired, just a pity these are the effects of alcoholic libations. Sophie stood before the door, still talking on the phone. "Don't worry, I will greet him as soon as I see him. Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Can you open the door? What? No it's not for you, Laura."

Clark put his suitcase by the door, took out his keys. When he wanted to turn the key, he realized that the door is open. The boy turned to the mother, who was laughing.

"Mom, Dad had duty today? Right?

"Laura, I will call you back. Well, bye." Sophie hung up, hid the cell phone in her purse."

"He is on duty today. Why do you ask?"

"Because the door is open."

"Maybe he forgot something. Come one, go inside. We will not be standing on the court."

Clark picked up the suitcase and went inside. He left the bags in the hallway. His attention turned to rolled carpet and damaged wall, which likely boys hit, falling down the stairs. House doesn't look like when he leave. Clark concerned about the situation, he stopped his mother at the entrance. The woman looked at him in surprise. "Clark, let me in"

"Mom, it's better as you will be outside."

"Son, what's wrong?"

"Let's call my dad, I think someone is home"

Sophie worried even more. She pressed harder Izzy, who started to cry lightly. She immediately pulled out the phone and called Ed. But like yesterday, just mainstream voice mail.

"He's not answering."

"Mom, you stay here. I'll check it out."

"Wait. I will call Greg. Maybe dad is with him." Woman called Parker, she was surprised when she heard the voice of Jules.

"Jules? Something happened to Greg?"

"_Hi Sophie, he just lost his phone yesterday."_

"Ed is with you?"

"_Negative. I and Sam go to the HQ, as I will see him, I will say him, to call you."_

"Did you have shift today?"

After a long moment, Jules said_. "Well, we supposed, but yesterday we had a little party and…"_

Sophie didn't want farther to listen to explanations, she felt lied, Ed recalled nothing about party, admittedly when yesterday rang him up, she knew he was drunk. She thought that she knew her husband who never left the day at the work. Sophie politely said goodbye to Jules.

Clark looked at his mum, expecting answer. The woman put the phone on the cupboard and entered to the living room. She stayed in the passage. Clark attached to it. When he noticed Greg, lying on the couch, he ran up immediately to him. View of the bruised face of a best friend of his father made him concerned. With care, he examined the sergeant pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he sensed the normal pulse.

"Does he live? Sophie asked quite tetchily.

"Mum, he is bleeding!"

Sophie approached to Greg, she became nervous seeing that blood dirtied the new couch. She put Izzy into coop, standing next to a piano. She didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. This situation was very strange. It had never happened before.

"What do we do?" said Clark.

"Awake him and bring to the kitchen. I will check where is your father."

Clark knelt down next to Greg and gently patted him on the back. Sophie went into kitchen. At the sight of Ed, lying next to his vomit, she shook her head. She went to the refrigerator, which pulled a bottle of water. Unscrewed the cap and stood over her husband. With great deliberately she tilted the bottle. Water poured straight Ed's face, who immediately woke up. At the sight of his wife, Lane turned pale.

"Soph?"

"Hi Ed. We returned home. I hope you have a very good explanation."

Lane slowly sat up, his head ached very. When he saw his vomiting, made him feel even more sick. Sticking to the cabinet, he stood up. There are no words that accurately described his state. Sophie, who was furious, sat down at the table, where still stood empty beer's bottles.

"I see you got a god time"

"Honey, beer was actually a bad idea… but they were Jules birthday, we just drank too much… little."

"And what about Greg? What's he doing here? This is not his home."

"He broke the key to the door…."

Sophie laughed. "Really, sometimes your imagination …" She didn't finish.

Ed didn't want to argue. He sat down resignedly at the table, where earlier Parker had sat. Sophie looked at him with pity. "What happened in the hallway?"

"I fell…. I mean, we fell down the stairs."

"You wanted to go sleep together in the bedroom?"

"No. I just wanted put Greg I Clark's room. But it didn't work out." Ed unbuttoned his shirt, he felt a hot, the only question is whether out of shame or because of alcohol, which definitely was still in his body.

"What happened to Greg? It's all battered. He staining the couch with blood."

"It's a long story. Where is he now?"

"Clark is with him."

Marriage was silent for a moment. Pease broke the sound of the falling vase on the floor. Sophie covered her face with her hands, she tried to remain calm. Clark with Parker entered into kitchen. Clark supported Greg. The sergeant didn't look good, it can be said, that worse than Ed.

Lane looked at his friend, then to his wife, who still maintained eye contact. Clark looked at Greg who greatly faded. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay? Something wrong?" Clark began to worry. Bruises significantly reddened by what made them even more apparent. Ed stood up and approached to them. Sophie also stood, but just watching. Greg looked at Clark, and the boy at Ed.

"I feel sick!"

"Damn" Ed has replaced Clark,, who ran for a bowl. Ran a few seconds. Greg threw up on the kitchen floor, just before Sophie's feet. "O hell no!"

Ed patted on his friend's back, who was bent. Seeing as how close it was to Greg threw a Sophie's shoe. Women said nothing, and came out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry man…. I'm sorry."

"Cool, buddy. That's okay. I will clean up, Greg."

Clark stood there, still holding a bowl. On one hand, he wanted to laugh at the whole situation. His father never offended his wife yet. However, he felt solidarity and he knew that he must be serious. Clark helped Greg to sit down on a chair, he put the bowl in front of him. Then he looked at his father, who leaned against the wall.

"it's bad?" asked Ed.

"Yes, dad. You guys messed up. Good luck."

"Thanks" Ed smiled. Clark decided to pour water into the glass, and gave to the man. He left them alone in the kitchen. Lane sat n front of Greg, who was leaning over the bowl.

"You will be sick?"

"I don't know. Eddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Remind me to kill you, when I will feel better."

"You got it. Just let me write this down. We should call someone…."

Greg looked at him. "I don't have a phone."

Ed went through his pockets, but also couldn't find his cell phone. After a moment he remembered that his phone is flying somewhere in the wastewater. Both men gave up the idea. They decided to sit a while and drink some water.

Sophie played with Izzy in the living room, Clark sat quietly on the couch, next to bloody traces. He covered it with a pillow. Sophie smiled at him.

"I will bring suitcases up the stairs."

Half an hour later, Sophie was in a better mood, Clark was sleeping with Izzy upstairs. A woman walked into the kitchen, where the boys were still sitting at the table. They both looked pleadingly at Sophie.

"My dear. I am not happy. I never dreamed that someday I will see you in such a state. That's my floor will be vomiting, that my couch will be in blood, and my beloved vase from my grandmother, will be thrown to the ground. And some drunk man will fall down of my stairs.

Greg again leaned over the bowl. Ed got up and walked over to his wife. He wanted to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "First we go to HW, your team and manager deserve an explanation."

"Sure, give us a minute. I will take a shower."

"There is no time. Commander just called. We'll go now. Greg honey!" Sophie asked affectionately to Parker. He looked at her with humility. "Bring the cup with you, you probably will need it."

Sophie came into the hall, pulled out the bag the car keys. Ed helped Greg to get up and went with him to the car.


	10. Look at you!

Road to HQ passed, we could say, very well, except two stops because Greg was already at the end of his strength. Sophie was very tolerant of the whole situation. Ed, who had sat next to her, not even once, dared to speak.

In the HQ, commander waited in a conference room with Sam and Jules, who came as the first. Moments later, Leah reached. She didn't look as yesterday was alcoholic libations. With great grace, she took one of the empty seats.

"What about the rest?"

"Winnie had just called, they should be here for a moment."

"They?"

Sam decided to break the awkward moments. "Winnie met Spike along the way. They will come together."

The commander looked pointedly at Sam, relationships at work were not accepted yet. Jules began to wonder, if anyone even remembers the last night, and Sam's love to her. If so, they might have a problem, a big problem.

Suddenly, they heard the roar, Spike came up to sports equipment. Commander immediately went to him, but when he saw Scarlatti condition, he speechless. From a distance he could feel the vodka. "I'll explain everything, commander."

"You don't have to, Spike. I guess, what was that." Winnie just smiled at the older man, and helped Spike to sit on a chair in the conference room. Jules at the sight of a colleague covered her face with her hand. Sam smiled a little and Leah said mournfully "Oh my god.". Everyone thought the same thing, what the hell happened last night.

15 minutes later, Sophie reached to HQ with Ed who was propping Greg. Parker was holding the orange bowl. Commander at the sight of them just sat down. He had no words to describe the behavior of his best team.

Donna, who had just come out of the locker room, laughed as soon as she saw her two friends. She came to them with a devilish grin.

"Welcome, Sophie"

"Hello, Donna. Look after them, my daughter is waiting for me at home."

"Don't worry. I will take care of them."

Sophie smiled at Donna. "Just watch out, one of them pukes, and the other can't stand straight."

"Somehow, we can handle this."

Lane's wife left them with Donna, who helped them get into the conference room where everybody were waiting for them. Greg still bent over the bowl, Donna began to wonder if sergeant does have alcohol poisoning. Ed just sit there in silence, he felt like his tongue is limp, if he wanted to say something that would be a big gibberish.

The commander didn't want to waste any more time, so he began the meeting. "My dear, we know each other for a long time, and I never dreamed that we ever meet in such circumstances. But as the saying goes, it's just life. I just learned a lot about you guys. How many you can drink, how to fight." At this moment, he looked at the beaten Greg, who looked wearily at him. "At first I wanted to pay you bill within your birthday, Miss Callaghan, but I didn't have enough money with me."

Jules lowered her hear, she also didn't have a lot of money. Commander put the box onto the table and continued. " I found one shoe, a jacket and a phone which we found in the toilet."

Ed woke up straight away, he concentrated, and said. "This is mine."

"What? Jacket?"

"No! Cell phone!"

"And what about shoe?

"Y..yes."

"What's that mean "yes"?"

"Shoe!"

The commander threw to Lane his shoe and cell phone, which already isn't working. Leah took a jacket, explaining that it belong to Wordy.

"Well, Greg?" The sergeant looked in his direction. "We'll talk when you will be sober, and now Donna will take you to the hospital, you don't look good. Ed! You lose a promotion, everything goes back to normal, but we will return to it. It would be not fair, If you had moved up after something like that, understood?

Ed was able only to nod. The commander stood up and looked again at his charges, then he left the room, silently. Team One, with Donna and Winnie stayed in the conference room. Sabine sat next to Greg, putting his handkerchief to his bleeding nose. Parker still felt a strange tightness In his stomach. He wasn't sure if he wanted to vomit or not. A woman looked at him carefully. She saw a huge bruise on his neck. "What happened to you?"

"What?"

"Your neck?"

"I… I fell…" At this moment, Ed nudged him. "I mean, we fell down the stairs."

"Drunk? On the stairs? Brilliant idea!"

"Don't ask. I'm not feeling well."

"Just hold your head over the bowl." Greg obediently bent over the bowl, Donna patted him gently on his back, in an act of solidarity. There was a silence, which first to broke, was Jules. "Does any of you have idea what happened yesterday?"

No one answered. In fact, no one has been able to think about it. Spike fell asleep, leaning against the Winnie's arm. The woman, even she looked very well, she felt a little worse. Ed was silent the whole time, just staring at his smashed cell phone. Leah looked at everything around. Sam focused on one point on the wall. Suddenly Greg began to vomit, Donna stood immediately. "Enough! We're going to the hospital, you poisoned. Come on, get up."

Ed expressed his willingness to help, but Leah, who stood behind him, stopped him. Sam helped Boss to stand up. But Greg, began to twitch. "Leave me alone, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Greg, you are sick!"

"I'm staying here, or take me back to my house!"

"Greg listen to me!"

"I want to go home!"

Donna raised her hands helplessly. Sam helped Greg to sit back on the chair."Listen to me, you idiot! You can't stay here, no one of you! Do you understand? Commander was nice to you, just look at you guys!"

The whole team looked around. Donna continued. "Greg, you can't go home, because you broke a key, you fool. Did you give someone, a spare set of keys?

Greg didn't pay any attention to a woman, it seems that once again he departed. Sabine, who began to lose patience, sent his head in her direction, using the power.

"Focus! Did you give someone a spare set of keys?

"Yes!"

"Who?"

Greg pointed out already asleep Ed whose head was lying on the table. Donna sighed loudly. This situation required a logical approach. A woman decided to leave absent guys in the conference room. Leah had to go Lane's home, and take sergeant's keys. Jules was responsible for the settlement account at the bar, Sam decided to accompany her.

Ten minutes later, Winnie was preparing coffee. Donna stood beside her, looking pointedly at her.

"What's wrong, Donna?"

"I can't believe you went to the party without me!"

"You should be happy, you've seen how we look. You don't want to feel the same way."

"Maybe, you've right." Said Donna, passing sugar and cream. "What is between you and Spike?"

Winnie didn't hide surprised by the question. She couldn't tell her, that she loved him and he loved her. That's why, she had lied. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"He was cuddling to you, you came together…. You know…"

"Donna, he is still drunk. What I had to push him away?"

* * *

**Bar – 13.20**

Jules hesitantly walked into the bar, where they spent last night. Sam who accompanied her, covered her back. At their sight, the bartender started to smile. He recognized them, it's not surprising. The bar was still closed, on the floor was visible traces of yesterday's fight. "It seems to me, that here, boss got hit."

Sam overtook Jules, with bartender they shook hands. "I thought you wouldn't come back."

"We have come to settle for last night."

"Oh yes, I have prepared the bill on the back. Some guy was here today, and asked about it. But as I told him the price, he thanked me and then left."

Jules came and stood next to her lover, grabbing his hand. "It's bad?"

"Relax, I showed him the wrong bill. But he left before I have a chance to explain. And yesterday you paid a half."

Jules and Sam were amazed. "But we didn't pay, we left the first and don't really know what was going on."

"Take it east, young, the dark haired man, he had a strange accent. His girlfriend called him… it began with the letter S."

"Spike?"

"That's it. He paid, but I don't know if he was mindful of it."

"Well, show us this bill."

The bartender showed them the bill, Jules paid. When enamored couple was almost at the exit, they heard the cry of the bartender.

"You should start a music career. All the women were charmed.

"I don't understand?"

"Then, as you sang to your girlfriend. Have a nice day!"

Sam and Jules suddenly looked at each other, they knew that was stupid, that might betrayed their biggest secret. There's only a hope, that anyone of team members didn't notice this.


End file.
